Recuerdos
by alaniscandela
Summary: El es misterioso y callado, oscuridad. Ella es alegre, infantil y muy ruidosa, luz. El es Aaron Gozenbagh y Ella Dominique Weasley. Se aman, locamente. Y ella lo único que quiere es un peluche, que le recuerda a cierta persona. Pero evidentemente todos olvidaron lo único que ella deseaba ese dia, eso y besar los labios de su novio. (One-Shot de Rojo&Negro fanfic de Harry Potter)


Antes de leer... Este texto es un One-Shot que realice para **Estefania Ortiz Candia** para _San Valentin_ , del grupo **_" Por los que amamos Rojo & Negro"_**. El cual es para fans de un fanfic sobre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Es excelente. Lo suuuuuuuper recomiendo. Esta historia es sobre un personaje inventado por nuestra maravillosa **MonicaAlejandra55** (Aaron Gozenbagh) y Dominique Weasley, por nuestra reina de todos los palacion **J.K. Rowling**.

Debo decir que sus personalidades pertenecen a Monica ❤ pero las modifique un poquiiiito, ya que es un lado de los personajes que no conocemos. Saludos a todos y espero que les guste lo que escribi :)

 _Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivas autoras. Esto solo lo hago como pasatiempo._

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

Se sentía sola. Defraudada y triste. La vida no podia ser peor. Todos con sus caras felices, riendo, comiendo y jugando mientras ella, sentada en la punta de la mesa fingia una sonrisa alegre, una que si mirabas bien el contexto de la cara, junto con sus ojos y su expresión podías descubrir el dolor de aquella frágil humana.

Aunque ella era así, dramática e infantil. Todo por un simple peluche.

Dios nos libre y nos guarde. Ese temperamento interno no va a hacerse esperar mucho tiempo más, en cualquier momento sale a la luz. Y ELLA TENIA MOTIVOS. Ella esperaba ese día con ansias hacía unos meses cuando en Corazón de Bruja lo había visto. Ella no era interesada, ni mucho menos. Ella era mas de los regalos del corazón, hechos a mano. Un dibujo, una carta o una caja llena de dulces. Pero este año no era así. Ese año quería ese maldito peluche con su vida. Era lo único que deseaba, no quería recibir nada más. Podía matar por ese pedazo de tela bien recortado relleno de guata (aunque dudo que lo lleve a cabo, dado que recién salvo a una mosca de morir quemada por una vela).

Pero igualmente podía llegar a estar mil años enojada con su familia, menos con Rose, es tan buena con ella y ya sufrió mucho a lo largo de su corta vida. Tampoco con Lucy, es un pastelito horneado de canela, ese que uno guarda para comer después, "para un momento oportuno" y nunca lo hace por culpa. Menos con Albus, que es un ángel de ojos color cielo. Ni con James, que siempre le saca una sonrisa, o le cuenta una de esas historias tan divertidas, y si lo ignora no va a poder escucharlas mas. Bueno, es débil, no puede realizar nada contra su familia, tarde o temprano terminara olvidándose del tema. Pero hasta lo que queda del día, su humor no cambiara.

Roxanne devoraba un pedazo de pastel mientras miraba a Lyssander. No por mucho tiempo, en el momento en que hacían contacto visual, ella rápidamente miraba hacia otro lado. Estuvieron asi hasta que en un momento desvió la vista y se topo con la mirada perdida de una desolada Dominique. Rarezas hay en todos lados. Pero como esa, jamás.

Los cumpleaños no ponen feliz a todo el mundo. A ella no era algo que le agradara, pero lo podía sobrellevar. La pelirrubia sentada en la mesa era una excepción a lo norma. Ella amaba las fiestas, de lo que sea. Navidad, Halloween, y de cumpleaños. Y más si era el suyo. Pero este año era distinto. Había algo que no la ponía de un humor increíblemente alegre (para no decir fastidiosamente alegre).

Se acerco a la mesa lentamente. Como los cuidadores a los felinos. Conocía el temperamento de su prima, estar en la misma casa y convivir en la misma Sala Común tiene sus privilegios, o su castigo, cada uno le pone el adjetivo que quiere.

-¿Quieres hablar del tema o seguir auto compadeciéndote con alguna de tus ideas que te ponen de ese humor? -Silencio- Yo también estoy deprimida, porque estoy segura que la túnica no va a entrarme luego de comer tanto pastel.-Silencio- ¿No prefieres comer un pedazo de torta y hablar del tema? ¿Segura? Podemos hacer ambas cosas.- Roxanne eleva la cuchara cual avión hacia la boca de Dominique pero esta solo recibe una mirada de odio, y que su prima le saque la lengua. La morena aprovecha y unta el dulce de leche sobre su lengua. Dominique la fulmina y luego ambas estallan en risas.

Su memoria no es muy buena, para ciertas cosas. Puede recordar que dijo el profesor Flitwick el martes a la tarde, o lo que soñó esa mañana. Pero no lo que cierto joven de ojos color noche le dijo a ella y a sus primos la semana pasada.

-¡DOMINIQUE! -grito finalmente recordando. El susto de la rubia, alerto al resto de la familia. Bueno, solamente al 1/4 de la familia, eran demasiados. Los aludidos, los pocos que eran, conocían el motivo de tal grito. La encargada era Roxanne, es decir, ese era uno de los pedidos. Básicamente porque había que entregar una carta, y no podían entregarla todos juntos.

-Chss, Roxanne-susurraba Albus- la carta.

-DOMINIQUE, LA CARTA.-luego de otro grito de la pobre cumpleañera por culpa de Roxanne, esta le entrego un sobre. Este era de color crema con un unicornio muy adorable junto a su nombre escrito con una caligrafía hermosa, que ella conocía muy bien.

"Las rosas son rojas, y las violetas, violetas.

Que simple es el mundo, ¿verdad? Pero tu belleza no lo es. Tus pensamientos tampoco, te complicas demasiado a veces, ¿Sabes? La vida crece a nuestro alrededor, el tiempo pasa y uno se da cuenta tarde. Pero por suerte yo no, el momento es perfecto. El ahora es espectacular, y el futuro está a solo unos minutos. Encuéntrame donde todo comenzó, donde desde ese momento nos convertimos en recuerdos"

Los papeles suelen arruinarse con el agua, las lágrimas por lo general arruinan muchas cartas. O le dan un significado especial, ahí donde la tinta se encuentra corrida podemos ver el impacto de la misma, es algo poético.

Dominique entre la alegría y el llanto salió corriendo de la madriguera. Hacia ese lugar donde meses antes un hecho había cambiado su vida. La de los dos. Sus primos aplaudían y la animan, como si estuviera yendo a jugar un partido de quidditch. Que familia de locos.

~.~

-¿Recuerdas esa fecha, donde todo cambio? ¿Todavía lo haces? El dolor grabado en tus ojos es una de las cosas que más quiero olvidar en esta vida.

Aaron se encontraba de espaldas, en aquel lugar donde su primer beso fue dado, y donde fue la persona más feliz, y en un segundo la mas infeliz de todo el mundo mágico. También el lugar donde ese chico misterioso, sombrío que demostraba ser frío con todos, exento de sentimientos, que en realidad es la persona mas romántica que ella nunca hubiera pensado, le pidió su primera cita. Que obviamente fue un desastre, el helado se le cayó, estornudo y un moco salió a saludar, y un perro creyó divertido embarrarle todo el vestido. Pero aun así fue el mejor día de su vida. Con el beso más apasionado y hermoso, sabor a Crema Americana. Luego de eso sus días continuaron con pequeñas acciones romanticas. Caricias provocativas en la biblioteca. Besos furtivos en los pasillos. Miles de cartas escritas a puño y letra, pasadas por debajo de su puerta. Miles de flores exóticas cortadas del bosque prohibido al lado de su plato en el Gran Comedor. Su amor a escondidas, "secreto", apasionado y feliz.

-Todavia lo recuerdo, el pasto cosquilleando en mis mejillas y tu lagrimas mojando mi frente.- se le quebro la voz. Ahora podia ver sus ojos y sus mejillas mojadas. Aaron se habia dado vuelta, todavía a media oscuridad, solo podía ver su rostro.

-Yo recuerdo tus labios, la sensación de tu cabello entre mis dedos-Dominique empezó a caminar, lenta y seductoramente casi sin noción -Como se contrajo mi vientre, pidiendo por algo que desconocía, y que luego conoci-guiñandole un ojo y mordiéndose la boca, tratando de ser lo mas sexi posible, como en las películas, Aaron río entre dientes- También recuerdo el dia en que me dijiste que me amabas, en el cual también me disfrace nuevamente de Panda, pero esta vez si estaba feliz de ponérmelo -otro guiño y otra risa del pelinegro. Dominique estaba a centimetros escasos de su novio. A punto de devorar esos labios que tanto amaba, de acariciar esos brazos que tanto le fascinaban. Pero entre ellos habia algo desconocido. Algo ¿peludo? Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Aaron con su mirada divertida, como si fuera un niño que había cometido una travesura. La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo presente y su grito de alegria. Y como si todo estuviera arreglado, tambien grito sorprendida cuando luces se encendieron y empezó a ver a su familia salir de la casa. Con velas en las manos identicas a las de su pelicula favorita, enredados.

Al girarse hacia su novio se sorprendió al encontrarlo arrodillado ofreciendole el peluche. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presente y su risa aun mas cuando penso que esa era la entrega de un peluche mas organizada del mun... Algo llamo su atencion, algo reluciente, su sonrisa se borro de repente. Se giro hacia su familia, buscando respuestas. Y en sus caras encontró todo lo que necesitaba.

-Quiero escucharte reir todos los dias de mi vida. Despertarme a tu lado viendote usar uno de tus pijamas de jirafas. Escuchar tus locuras, tus travesuras. Cuidarte y amarte. Eres mi sol de dia, mi luna de noche. Mi guia, el unico hogar que conozco. En tus ojos color cielo veo el hombre que quiero ser. Junto a ti. Tu vientre, aquel donde quiero mi futuro, el cual temo. Pero que tu me das la fuerza para creer en. Toma este presente, símbolo de nuestro amor. Y con el, el lazo que nos unirá eternamente.

¿Estoy siendo demasiado cursi?- pregunta Aaron nervioso, y Dominique lo mira muy fijo.

La risa alegre de ambos contagia a su familia. Estos se encuentran a una distancia prudente. Saben que es un momento íntimo. Pero no piensan perderse nada.

-Te amo, y quiero que te conviertas en la Sra. Gozenbagh. Dominique Weasley, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Sí, Aaron Gozenbagh, Te amo. Quiero ser tu esposa. No entiendo como siquiera lo preguntas, quiero que tengamos mil cachorros, bueno hijos. Y gatos, muchos. Tambien quiero una casa con pa…

Aunque Aaron ama a su futura esposa, detesta cuando empieza a hablar rápido. Aunque se divierte mucho callándola de un beso, siempre que puede.

El ambiente se llena de aplausos, gritos, risas. El cielo de luces brillantes, soltadas recientemente por sus familiares. Iluminan a la feliz pareja besándose. Mientras el peluche de lobo de ojos oscuros que a la rubia recordaba a cierta persona, yace en la tierra. Esperando que su dueña termine de abrazar a su nuevo prometido.


End file.
